G vs G
by Bebopki
Summary: A phenomena is occurring off the coast of Japan. Strange creatures as well as an old nemesis is coming ashore and wrecking havoc. Can Japan cope with these new surprises?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

This is a fan fiction and as such is completely fictitious. Any likeness to names, characters, real persons, living or dead, and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

ONE

100 miles northwest from Cape Town South Africa, the crew of the Infinite Discovery are preparing their Remotely Operated Vehicle (ROV), the Kirin, for its deep sea excavation. At 100 feet long and 276.78 tons, the Infinite Discovery is a research vessel equipped with scientific devices necessary for deep sea explorations. The vessel employs a SWATH (Small Waterplane Area Twin Hull) system with twin diesel engines allowing it to reach 20 knots out in open water by reducing wave disturbance and maximizing vessel stability. The semi large vessel accommodates a capacity of seven people, the captain, three crew members, and three scientists.

Dr. Yuji Shinta and his team of researchers are ecstatic for their unbelievable luck. They have been combing the oceans of the South Atlantic for the last three weeks hopeful of a discovery. Their expedition has been a dead end and morale was low when a peculiar object was sighted on the ocean floor. Lying on its side covered with plankton and algae is an oddly shape slab about 30" long and 13" wide. The object has been worn by time and blends in almost perfectly in the ocean depths. Elizabeth Rooke, Dr. Shinta's assistance was the one who noticed the object while the Kirin was maintaining its scheduled sonar scans.

Yuji turns to Jay, the Kirin's engineer to ask, "Is everything set?"

"Yes, I'm making all necessary preliminaries before we set her down. Don't want anything to happen at the last minute and leave empty handed do we?"

"No Jay, we certainly do not," Yuji responds as he turns to Elizabeth.

"Do you think this is what we've been searching for," Elizabeth asks.

"I hope so," is all Yuji can say as he stares at the Kirin.

The Kirin is a rectangular ROV, with a 200 feet tether linked to the ship. It has two arms to gather samples from the sea floor, cameras, sonar, and six thrusters for mobility. It is the brain child of Jay Rogers the team's oceanic engineer as well as the Kirin's pilot. He named her the Kirin, a mythical Chinese chimera representing good fortune, for its operational versatility and success rate. She is his lucky charm. The ROV is operated on board and strictly supervised by Jay and assisted by Elizabeth.

All preparations are ready as the Kirin is sent into the sea. Locating the slab in the murky depths of the ocean is sorely based on the Kirin's sonar. Light doesn't penetrate the depths of the ocean as the Kirin maneuver through complete inky darkness. Everyone is gathered around the small rectangular screen as she reaches her destination far below the surface. The green algae slab is carefully lifted into the Kirin's two robotic arms ready to ascend to the surface. Retrieving the slab will require all of Jay's piloting expertise as any obstacle, especially ocean currents, can knock it out of the Kirin's arms. If the slab falls back to the ocean floor it will be an arduous task locating and retrieving it again.

Everyone cheers when the Kirin returns with the slab, firmly in both arms. Yuji releases his breath and quickly gathers everyone to examine the object. With a little cleaning, the crew is joyous as they stare at an ancient artifact with glyphs eerily similar to hieroglyphics.

"This is it doctor, this is what we've been looking for all along. A piece of history unknown to the world, and we've found it!" Elizabeth exclaims.

Yuji looks and smiles at his team. This is in fact the sole purpose of this expedition. Since age 10 Yuji Shinta has always been fascinated with lost cultures and ancient civilization. These megalithic architectures intrigued Yuji as modern scholars are unable to provide concrete explanations to their existence. Why were these structures built, how were they built, what were their purpose, and why were they abandoned? Those were some of the questions circling on his mind whenever he read about Puma Punku, the Nazca landing strip and its lines, the many Moai Heads, and other ancient relics of the past. But the most intriguing of all is his attachment to the lost continent Atlantis. No scientific evidence has ever been produce from Atlantis. No scholar, explorer, and adventurer have ever brought back a piece of its mysterious history. All mentions of Atlantis are derived from tales passed down from word of mouth or briefly told through literature. Atlantis has been deemed fiction. Yuji Shinta never thought so. He always believed there existed a civilization that began all other civilizations. And so, he spent his adulthood pursuing his dreams. He studied to become an archeologist at the top university in Japan. He received his masters in archeology at the age of 24 and spent an additional 10 years around the world studying for his doctoral. At 34, Yuji was able to procure a grant to search the seas for ancient artifacts when an eccentric billionaire surprised him at one of his lectures. Yuji briefly addressed Atlantis when one of his students asked if he believed in any civilization older than Mesopotamia. Everyone in class laughed as they thought it was a joke. When his lecture was over, a gentleman casually approached him.

"Hello Dr. Shinta, I'm glad to have finally made your acquaintance," he gestured to shake Yuji's hands.

"I am sorry, have we met?" as Yuji began shaking his hand.

"No, but I have been following your research for quite some time. Let me introduce myself. William Bishop. See, I've been particularly interested in your unravel commitment to Atlantis. You seem to be the only Scholar who believes in its existence. And like you, I also believe in its existence."

"Mr. Bishop, I am happy to see you share my sentiment, but Atlantis does not exist."

"Please, just William. Do you honestly believe Atlantis doesn't exist? I've read all your research papers and you always sneak in brief mentions of Atlantis. Please don't be coy with me, there is no need. How would you like a chance to prove the world wrong? You see, I've come to some interesting materials and I would like you, and a team of your choosing of course, to charter an expedition. Don't worry about funds, you'll be fully covered, all I ask is you take this opportunity and prove to the world Atlantis is not a myth. Most importantly, I want to satiate my appetite, as I am sure you would yours."

Meeting William Bishop was the chance encounter Yuji was hoping for. He knew no one would ever support and fund an expedition to find Atlantis; it would be career suicide from the scientific community. No organization or sponsor would even think about funding what is believed to be a wild goose chase. Bishop was right though, he has been hungry for Atlantis since his childhood and this opportunity will be his grand buffet. With that, Yuji quickly called upon his trusted friends and colleagues for the expedition of the life time.

Yuji returned to the ships cabin to use the satellite phone. He dialed a sequence of number and waited for a response. The phone was answered on the third ring.

"Hello Dr. Shinta, and how are we progressing so far?" Bishop answered.

"Very well William, we have made a discovery. It is too early to provide an adequate assessment. I will have to bring it back to my lab for further analysis, but I am certain we have found a piece of history. "

"That's wondrous news. Take all the necessary time you need, and please do let me know the moment your analysis proves conclusive."

They ended their conservation as Yuji returned to his team. Everyone declares their final cheers before the Infinite Discovery prepares to return to shore with their new prize.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Dr. Mika Mitsurai stares out from the window of the helicopter. Sitting beside her is Sonji Hiku, her official guide, a representative of the government's Agriculture and Environmental Division. They are on a government chartered helicopter to the island of Tori-Shima in the Philippine Sea. A circular shape island about 373 miles south of Tokyo also classified as a Class A active volcano by Japan's Meteorological Agency. Tori-Shima is also a sanctuary for sea-birds such as the Japanese Murrelet, short-tailed Albatross, and Common Kestrel. It is strictly prohibited to land on the island, unless authorized by the Japanese government. It is also a rich site for tourism as boats are allowed to travel near the ocean for bird watching, but restricted from landing ashore.

"We're honored you've accepted our invitation Dr. Mitsurai," says Sonji.

"No the honor is all mine. It's not often you're personally called for assistance by the government."

"Well to be specific Dr., you're here because we would like you to investigate the disappearance of the local wildlife. As you know Tori-Shima is a preserve for our sea birds, and it's been reported recently they all have disappeared."

"The disappearance of sea birds? Wouldn't it have been appropriate to call the expertise of an Ornithologist?"

"Unfortunately, the situation is not limited to just birds from this island. There is also a high decreased in fishing around the area, as well as wildlife in the neighboring Izu islands. But we do believe this is the start of the phenomena. That's why we require your expertise Dr. as an ecologist; perhaps you can determine the variables causing this. We're concern about the wildlife's disappearance since its spreading."

Mika ponders his last statement in her mind. A decrease in wildlife in the neighboring islands, and this is the epicenter.

Upon their descent, the helicopter docks on a landing strip on the western shore. Mika and Sonji depart the helicopter and start their track into the island. They follow a trail inland, Mika taking notice of all the flora and fauna around. Nothing seems particular at the moment, no disturbance of vegetation, but at the same time, no signs of wildlife. The island is almost silent. Only the chirping and cricketing from some insects can be heard, but nothing from the birds. As a natural preserve for sea-birds, there doesn't seem to be any at all.

Mika decides to proceed further inland. The center of the island provides little help as most of it is volcanic ash and rock. The pair decides to return to the sheltered area inland to further investigate. It's not easy trying to locate clues in a forest of vegetation. It's similar to finding a needle in a hay stack. They travel back to the trail, but veer a little eastward.

"Have you been here before?" Mika asks Sonji.

"No I haven't, this is my first time. Is something the matter?"

"Take a look over there. See those trees with the low hanging branches. Do you notice anything strange about them?"

"No, nothing in particular."

The pair walks to the direction of the tree.

"Look at the branches, see how all of them hang low, except for one. It's broken. Something must have caused it. It's not natural for only one branch to break."

Mika looks further eastward. She notices subtle details in the environment. Another tree can be seen with broken branches. A couple of feet away there are trampled foliage. They follow the new clues continuing eastward inland, until they settle upon an enormous cave near the center of the island. The cave seems to be an extension of the island's volcano. The pair enters the cave. It's dark and very humid inside. The temperature from the volcano rises the temperature in the cave to an unbearable 90 degrees Fahrenheit. They immediately perspire as they continue deeper. A little further from the entrance, the cave is completely dark. Mika removes her penlight and shines it around. They stare in shock as the cave is littered with feathers, carcasses, and droppings. So much bones and guano are piled at the end of the cave the ground can't be seen. Closer examination indicates they are mostly avian wildlife.

Sonji turns to Mika to ask, "What do you make of this?"

"All these bones and feathers, these are all the sea-birds from the island. Something ate all the avian wildlife," respond Mika.

"Are there any other animals besides sea birds here?" Mika asks.

"No, this is an isolated island in the middle of the ocean. No outside creature would be able to come on the island unless it's another bird. We don't have any records of any birds of prey either."

"No I doubt it would be a bird of prey, if there was, we would have spotted it already. This doesn't make sense. To have consumed this much in this short amount of time, there would have to be many predators. Even if there were, the ecosystem here would have been drastically altered to accommodate the ratio of predators to prey."

"Sonji, you said the same is happening in the neighboring islands?"

"Yes Dr., according to our report, the Izu Islands is seeing a drastic decline in wildlife. It's nothing similar to this though."

"No it wouldn't, the surrounding Izu islands are much larger. But if we don't hurry and find the source, we may be too late. This is extremely serious. We should head back to the other islands and report our findings."

"What do you think happened here?" Dr. Mitsurai.

"I believe we have an apex predator that's devouring everything in its path. Judging by all the bones here, it may be as large as a wild cat or possibly larger. If our findings at the other islands are correct, then it has to either be amphibian or avian."

"Why do you think that Dr.?"

"How else would it be able travel from island to island?"


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Flying silently through the night sky above Japan is a creature 30 meters in length. It's a strange creature with no resemblance to any current wildlife. This creature is white with red eyes. It has a long neck; the top of its head is flatten and shaped similar to an arrow head, its muscled arms are long tipping at the end with one sharp claw, and four large talons on its feet. It has a wingspan of 45 meters connected by membrane closely similar to a bat. The creature flaps its wings while it glides through the air effortlessly. It is following the southern coastline avoiding the major city below. The cities bright lights are obstructing its peripheral vision while it is looking for prey. It has been starving since traveling from the Izu islands to the coast of Japan. It decides to land on Himeshima village, a small island village often referred to as Hime Island.


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Mika and Sonji are finalizing their report on the habitat around Izu Islands. They are on the last island, Izu Oshima. In the midst of interviewing the island's citizen, Mika is interrupted by Sonji. He spent the last 15 minutes on the phone conversing with headquarters on the mainland.

"Dr., I've been given orders from my superior to return to the mainland. We need to leave immediately."

"Just a moment Sonji, I want to make sure everything is accounted for. Plus, we still haven't found our predator. I wouldn't want to report back without a clear indication of what it is."

"We don't need to Dr. It's been sighted in the Himeshima mountains."

"It's reach the mainland already? What is it?"

"Well Dr., you were right about it being an avian creature, but incorrect about it being the size of a wild cat. It's much larger, about 30 meters larger."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Arriving at Shinjuku, Tokyo, Mika and Sonji have been ordered to return to the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. They are to attend a meeting with the Chief of staff and each Chief staff members from Japan's Self Defense Force (JSDF) consisting of Japan's Ground Self Defense Force (JGSDF), Japan's Air Self Defense Force (JASDF), and Japan's Maritime Self Defense Force (JMSDF). The meeting is already under way, when they are escorted to the conference room. The attendant introduces Mika and Sonji to the cabinet members.

"Commander Chiefs, ecologist Dr. Mika Mitsurai and Sonji Hiku from our Agricultural and Environmental Division."

The attendant proceeds to introduce the cabinet members to Mika and Sonji. Sitting from left to right on the long rectangular desk is Chief of Staff of the JGSDF Take Nato, Chief of Staff of the Joint Staff Council Eiji Nobitsu, Chief of Staff of the JASDF Renzo Honda, and Chief of Staff of the JMSDF Kosuke Tamaya. The attendant leaves everyone to their meeting.

"Dr. Mitsurai, what have you found in your investigations from the Izu Islands?" Chief of Staff Council Eiji asks.

"We've come to the conclusion that an apex predator has been consuming the wildlife around the islands. According to the evidence as well as citizen reports, it's doing so at a very rapid rate. If the creature is not stopped, it will have devastating consequences on our environment, habitat, and ecology." Mika reports.

"Do you have any ideas about the creature?" Chief Staff Eiji continues.

"No I'm sorry I don't. We didn't encounter the creature in our investigations."

Chief Staff Council Eiji directs Sonji over to collect the photographs they have taken of the creature. He hands the photos to Mika. Mika is extremely intrigued and frighten at the same time. Staring back at her is an enormous creature. It stands on the ground with its forearms and hindlegs in the Himeshima mountains. Its long neck is tapered down while the middle section of its wings folds upward. Mika can't help but find similarities between it and a Pteranodon. But obviously, it is much larger, the crest on its head is different, it doesn't have a beak, and rows of serrated curved dagger like teeth can be seen protruding from its mouth. What's more astonishing to Mika is the fact that such creature exists. Dinosaurs lived about 65 million years ago, and to have a creature so similar alive and breathing is frightening and puzzling.

"Is the creature injured?" Mika asks.

"No it's resting, this is after gorging on the wildlife, the populace of Himeshima Island, as well as all our ground troops sent for reconnaissance," Chief Staff Take Nato responds.

"Dr. Mitsurai, there's only one question we have. Are there more of these things?" Chief Staff Eiji continues.

"No I don't believe so. Judging from the creature's current size, and the rate of the deterioration of the wild life, it correlates to one," Mika answers.

A decision has been made. The Cabinet has order a military attack on the creature. They will destroy this creature as quickly as it appeared in Japan. Every moment it stays alive is the loss of countless lives. They will not have a repeat of Himeshima Island.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

In the oceans surrounding Japan, two large mass is converging to the location of the avian creature. One is traveling from the Western Sea and the other from the Eastern Sea. The mass on the Western Sea is traveling faster than the one from the Eastern Sea.


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Locked away in his research Lab at Osaka University, Yuji Shinta has been toiling away for the last three weeks trying to decipher glyphs from their retrieved slab. He has spent countless hours cataloging his findings with the help of Elizabeth as well as colleagues verse in ancient linguistics. The slab was harder to decipher than he had originally thought. Its glyphs seem to be an amalgamation of ancient Nazca, Mayan, Egyptian hieroglyphics, and Akkadian a Semitic language used in Mesopotamia.

Elizabeth enters the lab with two cups of Matcha green tea, freshly made.

"Dr. have you gotten any rest lately, you look terrible?"

"This is too important Elizabeth. I have to decipher the rest of this slab. If my hypothesis is correct we might find answers to why Atlantis sank."

"Did you respond to William Bishop Dr.? He's left you two messages since we returned from Africa."

"No I have not, I am sure he would not mind a progress report later."

Elizabeth puts one cup of tea next to Yuji before returning to her desk with the other. Elizabeth Rooke first met Yuji Shinta during her field work in Peru studying the ruins of Machu Picchu. She was 22 years old working on her masters while Yuji Shinta was working on his proposed dissertation on Machu Picchu and its relations to Mesoamerican culture. They later met again when she decided to continue her education in Japan at Osaka University. She has been his assistance since.

She quickly turns on her computer and starts filtering out his email. He has 35 messages since yesterday, a routine she's accustomed to since they returned from Africa. She knows once Yuji starts on a project he will not focus on anything else until it is done. They have been working on the slab for the last three weeks, Yuji deciphering, while she attends to his email, conferences, and scheduling appointments with other specialists when she's not deciphering herself. She normally doesn't handle these mundane tasks, but she knows how important this is to Yuji. After all, when this is finish, it will be the greatest discovery of the millennia. She exits his email and notices the article on the screen.

"Dr. Shinta, you should see this it's very important."

Yuji lifts his head from his desk and walks over to the computer screen. The news is reporting on the JSDF advancing on an enormous creature in the Himeshima Mountains. Fighter jets are prepared to circle the perimeter while tanks are stationed as best they can around the mountains. It will be harder for the tanks as the mountain terrain limits their position and mobility.

Yuji quickly goes to his desk and gathers all his paper work, notebooks, and data sheets.

"Elizabeth, make printouts of all the data we have taken from the slab and get ready to leave."

"Where are we going Dr.?" Elizabeth asks as the printers begin to churn out pictures and spread sheets one after another."

"We are heading to the Ministry of Defense in Shinjuku."


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

General Edward Kane, commander of the JGSDF is preparing to attack the creature. Four Type-10 tanks have been positioned 10 miles away ready to commence its barrage. Because the terrain limits the mobility of the tanks, ground troops in jeeps are also positioned as secondary defense. Staring at the sky General Kane can see four Mitsubishi F-2s circling the area. The Mitsubishi F-2 is Japan's new fighter jets, a joint development between Japan and the USA, and an updated design from the F-16 Agile Falcon. These Mitsu F-2 are equipped with 20 mm JM61A1 cannon, air to air missiles AIM-9 Sidewinder, air to ground missiles ASM-1, and free fall bombs fitted with JDAM tracking system. They are fitted with enough ammunition to destroy everything on contact.

He radios to communicate with the fighter jets.

"This is General Kane, over."

"Sky Fox 1 reporting Sir, Sky Fox 2 reporting Sir, Sky Fox 3 reporting Sir, and Sky Fox 4 reporting Sir," as all four pilots replies.

"Ground troops are positioned and ready for support. Hold the missiles ballistics unless critical, focus on your ammunitions and keep damage control on the creature only."

"Yes Sir, over and out," the four jets responds together.

The first assault comes from the four Mitsubishi F-2 jets as they blast their 20mm M61A1 cannon at the creature. Unfortunately, it responds by flying away before the bullet's impact. Dirt and grass sprays all over as the bullets puncture the ground. The fighter jets scatter surprised by the creatures' quick reflex. The creature suddenly swoops down and attacks the first set of jets. It bites into Sky Fox 1 as it explodes in its mouth. The bitter steel is not a taste it likes. The creature opens its mouth and spits out the remnants of the destroyed jet as it descends from the sky. The tanks suddenly blast at the creature since its low enough to the ground. Smoke filters around the creature and cascade around its body as it screeches in annoyance. The creature turns to the location of the tanks and bellows a loud screech. Suddenly a yellow ray beam materializes towards the first tank and the ground explodes into particles of dust. General Kane is speechless at the sight. This creature can create its own destructive beam. He orders a full frontal assault.


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Off the Western Coast of Himeshima Island near the Fukuoka Prefecture a strange mass erupts from the ocean. It emerges spinning furiously like a saucer releasing plumes of smoke billowing into the sky. Suddenly, a blast of ignition is emitted with an echoing boom and something flies through the sky from the smoke. The object appears to be a sea turtle, but it's flying instead of swimming. It is 80 meters long, has a hard shell with sharp edges, and its arms are shaped like flippers. Its legs are extracted into its shell as jets of smoke exhausts from the cavity. The creature soars through the clouds leaving twin trails of smoke billowing in the sky.


	10. Chapter 10

TEN

The battle with the creature is not faring well for the JSDF. It has crushed Sky Fox 1 and Sky Fox 4, as well as one of the ground tanks. The creature is incredibly versatile and mobile. Worst of all, ammunition doesn't seem to affect the creature besides annoying it. General Kane gives the orders to begin the missiles ballistics. Sky Fox 2 and Sky Fox 3 respond and release two of their AIM-9 Sidewinder. The missile flies towards the creature ready for impact. It dodges the missiles by making a quick sideway spiral eastside. The resulting turbulence from its large wings jettison the right missile into the left, they explode upon contact. The creature focuses on the ground troops and quickly dives for the attack.

In the western sky, slicing through the sky at full speed, the turtle creature is heading straight at the avian creature. Before the avian creature completes its dive attack it quickly tumbles sideways as the turtle creature flies to it. Both creatures make a quick U-turn upwards to the sky, the avian flapping its wings while jet propulsion flows from the turtle's hind shell.

General Kane quickly radios his troops.

"Everyone fall back!" General Kane commands over his radio.

The aerial troops and ground troops retreat a couple of miles away from the two giants. Though they are backing away, they are still keeping their vigilance.

General Kane's radio quickly beeps.

"General, get your troops out of there immediately," Chief of Staff Eiji declares.

"Commander, if we hold our position, we can take advantage of the situation and attack the injured creatures," General Kane replies.

"No, Godzilla has been spotted on the Eastern shore heading directly towards the two. Move your troops immediately, this is an order."

As General Kane issues the retreat, they are confronted with the enormous silhouette of Godzilla in the distance. 80 meters tall, it is trampling through the mountain rapidly towards the two creatures.


	11. Chapter 11

ELEVEN

Flying in the air, the avian creature and the turtle collides together before descending lower to the ground. Before the turtle can rebound from the collision, its shell is blasted with a blue breath beam. The impact ricochets off, but the force of the blast causes the turtle to hurdle downwards. The avian creature seizes this opportunity and quickly flies away eastward. Godzilla stares at the avian creature while its dorsal fins start to illuminate. Suddenly, a large fireball hurls and explodes right into Godzilla. Godzilla is down on the ground from the attack while smoke, dust, and debris fills the air. It quickly gets up facing the direction of the attack. All Godzilla can see are the two smoke lines from the turtle's propulsion as it flies in the direction of the avian creature. Godzilla follows in pursuit.


	12. Chapter 12

TWELVE

An emergency meeting is called at the Ministry of Defense Headquarters. Attending the meeting is the Prime Minister, Minister of Defense, Cabinet members, as well as Mika and Sonji. Japan is in a state of panic, they were not prepared for this catastrophe. Not only are there two incredibly dangerous creatures, but the re-emergence of Godzilla is shocking.

Prime Minister Fumi Osata asks the pair their opinion on the creatures.

"Prime Minister, I'm sorry to say, but our investigations from the Izu Islands didn't prove much about the avian creature. All we can conclude is that it has a voracious appetite, an extremely fast growth rate, and highly intelligent. At the rate it's continuing it will destroy our ecosystem by ravaging all our natural resources." Mika explains.

"And what of the second creature, the turtle?" The Prime Minister continues.

"The creature wasn't part of our investigations; at least there was no indication of it."

Before Mika can continue, an attendant enters the meeting room to announce the arrival of Yuji and Elizabeth.

"Prime Minister, this is Dr. Yuji Shinta and his assistant Elizabeth Rooke." The attendant introduces before leaving.

"Dr. Shinta, you mentioned you have important information regarding our situation, please explain," asks the Prime Minister.

Yuji and Elizabeth sets up a projector in the middle of the room. They begin showing slides they'd prepared.

"Prime Minster, over three weeks ago I lead a team on an expedition to the South Atlantic. Our research yielded this artifact, this broken slab. Elizabeth and I have been deciphering the glyphs and images since we returned to Japan. "

Yuji flips the slides to the next image. It shows the silhouette of two shapes obscured and deteriorated from time. They can make out the shapes just fine though, the image on the left has wings, a long neck, and a flat arrow head. The image on the right has a large shell.

"As you can see, this is a clear indication of our two creatures. According to these glyphs the avian is Gyaos and the turtle is Gamera. I believe this slab is part of the records from an ancient lost continent."

"What are you implying? That these creatures lived at the same time as this lost continent?" The Prime Minister asks.

"Our carbon dating analysis has not been completed, but this slab could indicate a time period between the Pleistocene and Holocene around 12,000 BC, possible even predating 10,000 BC. We have to assume, based on the data at hand, these two creatures are that old."

"How are these creatures still alive? What else were able to obtain from the slab?" The Prime Minister continues.

"Unfortunately, I cannot say. The slab is too old and worn, I could not decipher as much as I would like."

"Gyaos and Gamera, what about Godzilla?" The Prime Minister continues.

"That is a question we've like to ask ourselves," Staff Chief Eiji replies.

"The last known existence of a Godzilla was over 50 years ago. It came onto the shores of Japan and obliterated Tokyo in a matter of minutes. The creature was destroyed by Dr. Daisuke Serizawa and his Oxygen Destroyer. Unfortunately, the technology was lost with Dr. Serizawa. We haven't had any sightings of another Godzilla since."

"Dr. Mitsurai, what are your thoughts about this new Godzilla?" The Prime Minister asks.

"I can't provide an adequate assessment Prime Minister. It may be the creature has been secretly living in our oceans evading our detection. We lack proper and efficient data to determine its growth rate, behavior, and living habitat. There hasn't been a live specimen to study and much is unknown about this Godzilla.

"The first Godzilla was a byproduct of our nuclear waste program, what do you think created this new one?" Asks the Chief of Staff.

"I'm sorry I can't say. Without proper research any theories we have will only be inconclusive. This could be an offspring of the first and has been slowly growing. I can't believe another Godzilla can exist, our environmental and ecologically resources shouldn't be able to sustain a creature this large. It seems impossible, yet here it is." Mika explains.

"I can only theorize Godzilla showed itself because of the creature Gyaos. It consumed all of the wildlife around the Izu Islands in a matter of months. Izu Islands may have been Godzilla's hunting grounds and seeing as its resources was depleted, it came to find its challenger. These are creatures after all and it's not uncommon for animals to battle over territorial dominance."

Prime Minister Fumi has heard enough. This is a state of emergency. He issues the Minister of Defense to destroy these creatures no matter the cost. The meeting is adjourned.


	13. Chapter 13

THIRTEEN

Chief of Staff Council Eiji Nobitsu is returning from the office of the Minister of Defense. Under the directions from the Prime Minister through the Cabinet- level Minister of Defense, Chief Staff Eiji is preparing the JDSF for three main operations. The first is to pinpoint the proximity the creatures may reappear from. The second is to evacuate the populace within a 100 mile radius. And the third is to position artillery around the radius of the re-emergence. Based on Intel from the JASDF, the creatures are on a course towards the Izu Islands. And judging by their trajectory, when they return, Tokyo will be in its main path. Orders are made to evacuate all the citizens from Tokyo as well as the Izu Islands effective immediately. The JSDF will strategically position their Type-10 tanks, M270 MLRS an armored rocket launcher, and Mitsu F-2 around Tokyo. The Mitsu F-2s will provide aerial assaults while the Type-10 tanks ground assault. They will be positioned in the front lines. The M270 MLRS (Multiple Launcher Rocket System) will stay 15 miles behind the tanks due to their mobility but will be the most destructive arsenal. Ground troops consisting of jeeps and armored vehicles will remain with and behind the M270s.


	14. Chapter 14

FOURTEEN

Flying Northeast from Himeshima the creature Gyaos is heading back to the Izu Islands. The creature is trying to return to its nesting ground in Tori-Shima Island. Unfortunately, Gamera is not fair behind and is quickly advancing. Just as Gyaos is flying over the mountains of To-Shima Island, three fireball blasts toward it. It evades at the last moment as three consecutive explosions ignite the ground below. Gamera flies towards Gyaos and ram it directly in the chest. The two creatures descend into the forest below grappling each other tightly.

Emerging from the shore of To-Shima Island, large dorsal fins in rows of three can be seen breaking the ocean surface. As they travel closer to the shore, a large mass starts to form itself as the waters part. Godzilla stomps onto the beaches of the island angrily eying the devastations ahead. It is moving towards the location of the explosions in the forest.

Gyaos untangles itself and lunges at Gamera, biting its right arm. Gamera claws at Gyaos's head as it keeps hold of its arm. The first attempt does little to release its grip. Gamera aims for Gyaos's eyes the second time. Gyaos releases Gamera's arm averting the attack and flies away. Before Gamera can respond, it is knocked down with a powerful breath beam. The attack sends Gamera falling backwards hard to the ground.

Godzilla rushes over to Gamera while it gets up and the two clashes. They grapple together toppling and uprooting trees below them. A flurry of debris scatters all over the forest. Gyaos flies up into the sky and dive bombs into the two creatures. The force of the impact sends both creatures to the ground causing a circular ripple spreading among the forest trees. Gamera gets up, seeing Godzilla still down it retreats into its shell and begin spinning into the sky. Godzilla quickly blasts Gamera breaking its balance while it uprights itself. Gyaos eyes Gamera teetering in the sky and follows Godzilla's breath attack with its ray beam. Gamera careens into the ground spinning. Dirt splutters everywhere as Gamera spirals out of control, its shell cutting into the ground like a chain blade. Gamera regains its balance but is blasted directly in the chest by Godzilla's breath beam. The attack on its underbelly results in a large gash. Gamera is force to retreat out of its shell. Taking advantage of the previous attack, Gyaos blasts Gamera again with its ray beam from its chest up along its neck. Green liquid oozes out from the damaged wound as Gamera keel over. The turtle lies on the ground, it doesn't seem to get back up.

Gyaos turns to Godzilla and blasts it with its ray beam. Godzilla is surprised by the attack as it falls from the impacted explosion. Gyaos quickly flies away retreating to the mainland. Godzilla stares at the fallen turtle lying on the ground before descending back into the ocean in pursuit of the avian creature.


	15. Chapter 15

FIFTHTEEN

Dr. Yuji Shinta and Dr. Mika Mitsurai are sitting across each other in the JSDF's Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck. They are accompanied by Elizabeth and Sonji as well as four other JGSDF's soldiers. After the Prime Minister's decision to destroy the three creatures, Yuji and Mika requested to investigate the previous battle site for any forensic samples. They are given the permission to do so with supervision from the soldiers for their safety.

"I don't think we've been introduced," Mika says staring over at Yuji while extending her hand.

"I'm Mika Mitsurai and this is my colleague Sonji Hiku from the governments Agricultural and Environmental Division."

"Pleasure Dr. Mitsurai, I'm Yuji Shinta and this is my assistant Elizabeth Rooke," as Shinta begins shaking both Mika and Sonji's hands.

"May I ask how you were involved with this?"

"Dr. Mitsurai was asked by my division to investigate the missing wildlife in the Izu Islands," Sonji interjects.

"Her research on environmental ecology, population ecology, and community ecology are among the most insightful within her field. This is why we courted her expertise."

"Sonji, you're inflating my ego," Mika responds as everyone laughs.

"I was honored when I received the call to help our government. I won't lie this will also be a great opportunity for future funding once news spread around about my involvement with the government. As you know Shinta, it's becoming harder and harder to obtain funding and sponsorship for our researches."

"What about you, you mentioned a lost continent?

"Yes, I was provided funding for an expedition to find the lost city of Atlantis. An eccentric, William Bishop, came into some lost literature referencing its location. He provided me all the ancient texts; my team deciphered the location and pin pointed a set of coordinates. We deemed it was somewhere in the South Atlantic and that is where our deep sea investigations began. We came back with only one artifact, the slab in our slide."

"William Bishop? Of Bishop Internationals, the multi billionaire corporations dealing in Steel, Textiles, Pharmaceuticals, and international trade?"

"Yes, the precise one. Apparently, we share the same sentiment regarding Atlantis and he sought me ought to find it with the intended goal to prove its existence. It would have been the greatest discovery and revelation of the millennia. But, this slab, though significant in its own rights, is not conclusive enough to do so."

"I'm sorry Yuji I find this extremely hard to believe. You were in search of Atlantis? I thought Atlantis was myth created by misinterpretations of literature and perpetuated by pop culture?"

"This is precisely why I did not mention this in our conference with the Prime Minister. Many are not opened minded enough to believe in the existence of Atlantis."

"What are your thoughts though Yuji?"

"I believe this is an artifact from Atlantis. But I have been troubled since I started deciphering its glyphs. The slab seems to be part of a greater artifact, perhaps even an obelisk of some sort. I believe it is part of Atlantean history, but more importantly, a time table. Most of the glyphs are too worn to decipher and what I could decipher did not make much sense. I could only gather bits and pieces but I believe Gyaos and Gamera existed during the same period as Atlantis."

"This doesn't explain Gyaos's evolutionary development though. It's growing very speedily, and consuming resources exponentially. The creature was reported as being 30 meters, but in the last encounter its grown to 40 meters. Nor does it explain Gamera, a turtle that can swim and fly. You said it should be part of an obelisk?"

"I believe so, but we did not find any other parts of the artifact in the ocean depths."

Their conversation is interrupted when one of the soldiers announces their arrival at HimeShima Island.

Yuji, Mika, Sonji, and Elizabeth travel to the site of the previous battle. The landscape is horrendous, as the mountain has been leveled down to boulders and pebbles. It's similar to the aftermath of a great forest fire, nothing is left and everything is brown and grey. There are many others already at the site.

Yuji and Mika can see areas sectioned off with yellow tape as other scientists and military personnel work continuously. They begin their search around the area. Yuji and Mika searches the eastern battle grounds while Elizabeth and Sonji searches the western side making sure not to separate too far from the soldiers.

What little of the three creatures tissues are gathered, collected in test tubes, and placed into cold storage containers. While Yuji was searching through the rubble, he notices something shining. Lodged underneath broken debris Yuji can see a mechanical object. He begins removing all the rubble to get to it. The object he extracts looks like a microphone. It has a long cylindrical body with a rubber ball like cap at the top. There's also a short antennae like rod protruding from the tip of the cap. The object is hard and heavy almost indestructibly durable, and the back side has a broken circular chain dangling.

Yuji waives Mika over and shows her the object.

"Do you happen to know what this is?" as he hands the object over to Mika.

She stares at it for a while, turning it over and inspecting the top and bottom.

"This looks like a tracking device used on marine animals. They are usually used on deep sea dwellers such as sharks and manta rays. The device is attached to the animal and released into the wild, see the rubber ball? That sustains the buoyancy of the unit. Once the device is ready it releases itself from the animal and floats to the surface. The unit emits a tracking signal to be picked up afterwards."

Mika returns the device to Yuji as they both stare at it in confusion. Before they can say another word, one of the soldiers rushes over.

"Dr. We just received news the creature Gyaos has been spotted nearing Tokyo. We have orders to move you to safety. Please come with us."

Everyone is escorted back to the jeep to proceed to the designated safety zone.


	16. Chapter 16

SIXTEEN

The creature Gyaos is flying back to the mainland from its previous battle. It wanted to return to its nesting ground in Tori-Shima Island but was thwarted by its nemesis, the turtle, and now another creature. It is growing hungry again, and it can't turn back to the Islands as the other creature is there. It knows it's faster than the other creature but it needs to feed. It stares into the ocean spying for prey. It is in luck; below it is a pod of dolphins. It knows it can snatch all of those dolphins in a matter of minutes when they surface for breath. Gyaos begins to fly upwards and folds its wings closely to its body before it makes a sharp turn down diving into the jumping pod. The attack is so quick the dolphins are left disoriented and confuse. They dive down and swim below the surface of the ocean before they need to breathe again. Gyaos is already preparing its next attack. It was able to snatch three dolphins from its vicious attack earlier, one in its jaw, and the other two in each talon. It swallows each dolphin in seconds and waits for them to resurface to continue its frenzied attack.

Swimming in the depths of the ocean Godzilla is following the trail of the flying creature. It growls as it undulate its body and tail back and forth cutting through the ocean like a crocodile. It knows the creature is going back to the mainland and it's prepared to attack again. Godzilla's primal instinct compels it to destroy and shred this unrecognizable flying creature to bits. Everywhere Godzilla surfaces it can smell the oils secreted by the flying creature. It infuriates Godzilla but it also leaves an unmistakable scent to track.

Gamera lies on its stomach face down. It remains as still as possible conserving as much energy as it can. The creature had taken considerable damage earlier. Godzilla's breath attack to its chest crushed through it's under shell and ruptured its chest. The second attack by Gyaos's ray beam pierce through the same gash right into its lungs. Gamera is in an incredible amount of pain as blood is rushing into its lung.


	17. Chapter 17

SEVENTEEN

Gyaos has devoured the entire pod of dolphins. It's no longer hungry, but it wants to rest. It's exhausted from the previous battles. Flying towards the mainland Gyaos has enter Tokyo and circles around the city. Staring down into the city it doesn't seem to be able to see any prey. But that's not what it's looking for. It wants to rest. As it travels through the city arriving in Sumida, it notices the Tokyo Sky tree. This object is too pointy for it to rest on and it doesn't want to exhaust any more energy turning the object into a nesting ground. It continues on, passing into Aksaska, to Tokyo Midtown where it spots a shiny large rectangular object. It stands 248 meters tall high above the ground and is solid enough for it to perch on. Gyaos lands on the towering building, its hind legs and forearms on the roof, and its wings folding towards its back. It lowers its head and closes its eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

EIGHTEEN

General Kane is in radio contacts with his eastside squadrons stationed around Tokyo.

"What is the creature doing?

"It's landed on Midtown Tower, Sir. I think its sleeping."

"Has it done any damage so far?"

"No Sir. It flew in from the ocean, swooped around and landed on the tower."

"I want tanks and ballistics stationed around the perimeter of the creature. Stay at least 10 miles away. Have all artillery aimed directly at it. Stay at your post until ordered. If the creature moves an inch, fire everything we have."

"Understood Sir."

He radios his second Squadrons stationed in mid Tokyo.

"Has everyone been evacuated?"

"Yes Sir. We've made sure the city is empty."

"Stay at your stationed and prepare the troops for immediate support. Gyaos is at Midtown Tower, we are about to commence the attack."

"Yes Sir."

His radio suddenly beeps. He answers the line.

"General Kane, Godzilla has been spotted of the coast of Tokyo in the Kanagawa Prefecture. It's heading northeast Sir."

General Kane knows Godzilla is traveling on a straight course to Gyaos. If it reaches Midtown, the two will annihilate the city. The creatures have to be stopped before they make contact. The first priority is Godzilla, since Gyaos is sleeping, they will have the advantage. It will be out before it gets a chance to blink its eye.

"Get your men ready, I want Godzilla blown to pieces. Move in the Type-10, deploy the Mitsu F-2's, and have the M270 MLRS at tail support."

"Confirmed Sir."


	19. Chapter 19

NINETEEN

Flying towards Godzilla are the five deployed Mitsu F-2s. The creature can be seen from 30 miles away. It's a massive block of muscle and animal furry. As the fighter jets approach Godzilla, they immediately start blasting it with their cannons. The ammunitions collide into Godzilla creating little pellets of smoke. Godzilla roars in irritant. It looks up at the jets, but doesn't stop its rampage. Down on the ground 15 miles away from Godzilla, the JDSF Type-10 tanks begins their assault. Godzilla is bombarded with heavy artillery. Every blast is an annoyance to it as it does little to no damage to the creature. Stomping the ground, Godzilla issues another deafening roar, a warning to these little ants biting at it. The fighter jets sweeps down close to Godzilla blasting away, one after another. Godzilla seizes the opportunity as one fighter jet flies close enough to its tail. With a quick and powerful swing, one of the F-2s explodes into colors of orange, red, and grey. The jets quickly swerve away to regroup. They swing around and corner Godzilla in an aerial pincer attack. The jets fly to Godzilla, circling on its single form. Once they are close enough they quickly fly upwards releasing a flurry missiles. All eight missiles, two from each jet, hurls directly at the creature while the ground tanks continues their barrage. Godzilla is shrouded in a cloud of smoke from the explosions. Suddenly, a blue beam shoots out from the explosion straight into the sky with a quick swipe from right to left. The instant attack explodes the jets into metallic confetti raining down the sky. Another beam blasts straight from the explosion to the direction of the tanks. A long and deep gash trails behind the breath beam as the ground immediate explodes and the tanks are decimated into a fiery inferno. The JSDF does little to impede Godzilla as it continues its destructive path towards Gyaos.

General Kane is on the radio with his squadron.

"Sir we failed to stop Godzilla. It wiped out our troops as well as our air support. It's heading to Midtown."

General Kane is furious. He didn't think Godzilla is indestructible. The JSDF's arsenal should have blown the creature to smoldering ash. He'll have to address this afterwards to the Chief of Staff. They need heavier and devastation artillery. He gives the command to attack Gyaos.


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY

Hurdle together in a helicopter, Yuji, Mika, Elizabeth, and Sonji stare through their windows as they are approaching the fallen turtle. When news was reported of Gamera's defeat from the creatures skirmish earlier, they immediately requested to investigate the scene. Lying on its stomach, they can see the incredible form of the turtle. As the helicopter approaches closer to the fallen mass the ground starts to rumble. Smoke starts to exhaust from the turtle's shell as it slowly conceals the ground below.

Opening its eyes, Gamera finally wakes from its slumber. It had to stop all movements and slows its heart rate to a minimal in order to maximize healing its wound. The gash on Gamera's chest has closed and blood drained from its lungs. Getting its senses together, Gamera stares into the far distance towards the mainland. It knows Gyaos is there as well as the other creature. It will have to destroy both of them when the time comes. Turning its head into the sky, Gamera extends its forearm as smoke continues to expel from its hind legs. Like a rocket readying for takeoff, Gamera's hind legs retract into its shell as propulsion blasts it upwards. Its forearm morphs into flippers and Gamera zooms through the smokescreen into the sky.

The group in the helicopter watches in terror as the turtle flew passed them moments ago. If it wasn't for their experience pilot, the helicopter might have crashed into the ground after losing control in the air. They were screaming and held tight to their railings as the helicopter spun twisting in all direction. Their pilot was able to regain control in time for the group to witness the turtle hurtling to the mainland.


	21. Chapter 21

TWENTY-ONE

Perched on top of Midtown Tower, Gyaos is resting and conserving its energy. It hasn't rested in the last few days. It wakes itself up slowly as it hears a familiar sound approaching. It opens its eyes and quickly jumps off the building as four missiles collide into the top of Midtown Tower demolishing the roof to ashes. It opens its wings and uses the updraft to glide up into the air. As it glides high enough the creature dives down in a spiraling motion with its wings tight to its body. It drills right into the paths of the tanks and M270 MLRS positioned around the tower. The vehicles explode one by one. Gyaos flies into the air and quickly chases after the fighter jets. It's learned to recognize these little biting flies.

As Gyaos continues to ravage the JSDF, it quickly turns around as it recognizes the familiar scent. Staring back at it a few miles away is Godzilla trampling through the city. Godzilla thunders toward Gyaos but it notices something is different about the creature. It's larger than their last encounters. This doesn't faze Godzilla though, as it heads to the avian. They reach each other and war rages between the two. Godzilla snaps at Gyaos as the creature flaps up and down. Godzilla can't attack Gyaos because it can fly into the air. Gyaos has the advantage and it knows it. This new creature can't fly like the other, and flies and land repeatedly. Gyaos is playing with Godzilla, trying to make it wear itself out before it'll attack.

Though Gyaos seems to have the advantage, Godzilla is slowly herding it into the corner of three skyscrapers. If it can trap Gyaos on all sides, it won't be able to fly away. Slowly Gyaos starts to back into the buildings as Godzilla continues to lunge at it. Gyaos notices it is being cornered as the area behind it and to its sides is becoming narrower. Godzilla suddenly blasts its breath beam right into Gyaos. The attack demolishes a wide gaping hole into the center building behind Gyaos. The building starts to slowly collapse without its support beams bearing its weight. Gyaos stares at Godzilla on top of the building above the hole as it starts to crumble. It had jumped onto the building earlier, before Godzilla's attack and climbed up using its hind legs and forearms. The attack from Gyaos was quick and precise. It leaped from the falling building onto Godzilla. The impact knocks Godzilla to the ground while Gyaos slashes at its face with its snout and claws gashes with its large talon.

From above the clouds a spinning sphere launches itself at Gyaos. It spins right into the creature's chests, shredding it while it rotates its sharp edges. Red blood smears all over Gamera's shell. The attack bounces both creatures away from Godzilla and Gyaos falls to the ground screeching, while Gamera continues its rotation. Godzilla uprights itself and rushes at Gyaos. It lashes on to its right leg before the creature can attempt to fly away. Gyaos screeches in pain, and claws at Godzilla with its left talon. It leaves gashes along Godzilla's face, blood gushes out while Godzilla release in a painful roar. Free from Godzilla's grip Gyaos flies back into the air. Gamera circles around, but Gyaos dodges the second attack. It blasts its ray beam at Gamera but the beam is reflected off of Gamera's shell. It quickly flies toward Gamera as it has better mobility than a spinning saucer. Quickly it gets underneath Gamera's spinning shell and blasts its ray beam again. It remembered Gamera's soft spot.

The attack knocks Gamera off balance, and it plummets to the ground, resulting in a large explosion of debris. Gyaos suddenly launches itself into a dive bomb at Godzilla. Godzilla is prepared this time; it quickly turns around and swings its tail at the last moment disrupting the dive. The powerful attack from Godzilla's muscled tail sends Gyaos hurling into the nearby sky scrapper. Before the building completely collapses, Gyaos springs out and flies head first into Godzilla. It knocks Godzilla down with its force and circles back around. It blasts its ray beam in quick circular patterns below at Godzilla resulting in an immense explosion. Sharp patterns can be seen decorating the ground as the explosion and smoke clears around Godzilla.

Gamera gets up from its fall, and blasts a series of fireballs at Gyaos. Gyaos dodges and return fire with its ray beam. Before it can attack again Godzilla emerges and bites Gyaos's tail anchoring it down. Gamera takes the opportunity and blasts a fireball directly at Gyaos right wing, rupturing the membrane. Gyaos falls to the ground no longer able to support itself in the air. It frantically flaps its wings and tries to fly into the air. Godzilla lets go of its tail and attacks the other wing lacerating the right wing membrane. Gyaos tries to scramble to its feet again unable to fly, but Godzilla stomps on its tail again. Screeching and tumbling on the ground, Gyaos is trying its hardest to free itself from Godzilla's grip. Seeing Gyaos panic like a caged animal, Gamera takes the advantage and blasts a fireball in the direction of the creature's head. The blast collides and explodes on impact as Gyaos body drops limp to the ground while blood, flesh, and sinew scatter everywhere.


	22. Chapter 22

TWENTY-TWO

As tiny bits of flesh scatter around, Godzilla and Gamera eye each other for a brief instance before they commence their attack. Once again the two giants wrestle in the heart of the demolished city. Godzilla bites Gamera in the neck and tries to pin it down to the ground. Gamera roars in pain, and slashes Godzilla across the chest with its protruding arm spike. The attack leaves Godzilla with a deep gash across its chest and releases its grip on Gamera. Gamera quickly slams Godzilla with its head knocking the giant down. It rolls over on its stomach and swings its massively powerful tail at Gamera knocking it down. Falling back on its shell, Gamera quickly blasts its jets to propel itself away as Godzilla releases its breath beam right as it escapes.

The two creatures get up and blast each other, Godzilla with its breath beam and Gamera with its concentrated fire beam. The blasts collide as the energy melds together, both seemingly at a stalemate. It doesn't last long as Godzilla's furry intensifies its breath, overcoming Gamera, blasting it into the nearby buildings. The skyscraper Gamera crashes into topples over. Godzilla continues its breath attack around the surrounding buildings causing more rubble to fall on Gamera.

Godzilla stands staring at the damage where Gamera is buried in as the dusts settle. It is waiting to see if the creature will rise, but it seems it will not. After a moment longer, it turns around and prepares to descend back into the ocean. Suddenly, the ground vibrates and shakes. Godzilla quickly turns around to see Gamera has blasted free from the rubble propelling itself towards Godzilla in its sea turtle form. Gamera latches on to Godzilla, its flippers reverting back into arms. This doesn't stop Gamera from staying uplift as propulsion thrusts out of the extra cavities from its shell. Gamera, griping on to Godzilla, is flying towards the sea. Godzilla attacks Gamera's neck once again taking hold of its jugular. It knows if it can hold tight to Gamera's wind pipe the creature will suffocate and release its gripe.


	23. Chapter 23

TWENTY-THREE

The JDSF watches in surprised terror as the two beasts fly away towards the ocean. General Kane orders their remaining aircrafts to immediately follow the two and take all necessary measurements to prevent them from returning. Six Mitsu F-2s equipped with nuclear warheads follow the two beasts as they fly further and further into the sea.

Both creatures have each other in their tight grips. Godzilla holds its bite on Gamera's neck. It knows sooner or later, Gamera will lose consciousness. As Gamera flies them far into the ocean, it suddenly plunges straight down. Both creature crashes into the sea with such force the Jets following have to maneuver out of the way of the impact.

As the jets circle around the impact, they radio back to HQ for further instructions. General Kane directs them to stay vigilante and watch for any signs of emergence. Suddenly there is an ear shattering explosion beneath the ocean followed by an enormous geyser. The eruption reverberates beneath the ocean and spreads miles away. Red water showers on the jets windshield in heavy droplets as they continue their sweep.

After an hour of circling the area where the two creatures were, they report back of no emergence.

They are order to return back to base.


	24. Chapter 24

TWENTY-FOUR

Prime Minister Fumi has declared Japan is once again safe. These creatures of incredible power have been stopped. Japan can rest easy for now.

Amid the devastating destruction caused by the three creatures, Yuji, Mika, Sonji, and Elizabeth stares into the horizon. Japan has never felt such horrible and catastrophic damage. More than half the city of Tokyo has been leveled to the ground. Ashes and rubble blanket the city, while demolished buildings stand precariously on wrecked foundations. The amount of damage is astronomical. Japan will face its most challenging time recuperating from this catastrophe.

"What do you think happened to Godzilla and Gamera?" Yuji asks.

"I don't know, maybe they destroyed each other," Mika responds.

Yuji nods in agreement as everyone sits silently gazing at the ruins of Japan.

* * *

Legal Notes:

This work of fiction may not be reproduced, shared, copied, or modified without my sole permission with the exception of the characters Godzilla, Gamera, and Gyaos. They are the intellectual property of Toho Studios and Kodokawa Pictures.

Please contact me if you wish to do so.

Godzilla and all likeness is the registered trademark of Toho Studios.

Gamera and all likeness is the registered trademark of Kadokawa Pictures.

Gyaos and all likeness is the registered trademark of Kodokawa Pictures.


End file.
